Sakura-iro no Chouchou
by Kourika
Summary: One possible explanation for how Suzu-chan and Kei could have gotten together...


# _Sakura-iro no Chouchou_

  


## _A Marmalade Boy fanfic_

* * *

I based this story more off of the Marmalade Boy anime than the manga because I just like the arc where Miki and Kei are actually going out. I vastly prefer Kei to Yuu personally, but I have to admit that Yuu and Miki were meant for one another. However, I do think that Yoshizumi-sensei meant to imply that Suzu-chan and Kei would become a couple, but I don't think it would be a sudden thing. They really didn't like each other very much at first, and it's pretty clear that Kei can't stand her type. However, I feel that there's more to Suzu than just a cute, annoying airhead. She's only 14 afterall, and we all have to grow up sometime, right?

The title means "Sakura-coloured butterfly" or even more simply "Pink butterfly". For some reason I always associated Suzu-chan with pink, probably because of the emphasis on how cute she is, and she's the youngest major character in the show, and I consider her a butterfly because she still has to go through the metamorphosis of growing up. I guess I'm saying that she's still a caterpillar.^_~ 

I set the major action at the Lizard Lounge because I couldn't see Suzu going to Kei's school to bother him. Also, the story is set(rather vaguely) during the spring break between the old school year and the new, which is at the end of March and early April, so he probably wouldn't have classes and would have more free time to hang out at the Lizard Lounge as a way to practice the piano.

Disclaimer: Of course these characters aren't mine. I borrowed them from Yoshizumi Wataru-sensei and the companies who licensed them for animation. I'm only a new college grad, so please don't sue me. I doubt I have anything you'd want anyhow.*wink*

* * *

She watched him silently from the doorway of the Lizard Lounge, sadly tugging on a strand of long blonde hair.She closed her eyes and let the music flow through her, allowing the gentle tune to tug at her emotions.The melody changed abruptly, and Sakuma Suzu inelegantly tripped over a chair and hit the floor as she recognized the first heart wrenching notes of For You. 

Kei turned away from the piano, startled by the sudden noise.The live house didn't open for several hours, and the manager discouraged the employees from having guests while they were closed.What are _you_ doing here? 

Suzu-chan smiled sheepishly and used a nearby table to pull herself to her feet. I just thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing since I had some free time before my photo shoot, she explained awkwardly. I mean after Miki and Yuu formally announced their engagement and everythingHer brown eyes fixed on a worn spot of carpet, and the fifteen year old shuffled her feet nervously.Why _am_ I here?Suzu thought in confusion.It's not like we're close friends or anything, but I couldn't bear the thought that he might be suffering over Miki-san all by himself with no one to confide in

Her companion turned back to the piano coolly.Miki's life is her own concern, Sakuma-san,Kei stated flatly. Our relationship died a natural death, and I'm happy that she and Matsura will be able to start a life together.After all she's nothing more than a friend to me now.

You don't really mean that, do you?!Suzu asked in shock.It's been less than a year since you two broke up, and when I came in you were playing Miki-san's song!She crossed the small room anxiously and grabbed Kei's shoulder.I could see how much she meant to you, Tsuchiya-kun

I can't be wrong about this the girl murmured softly to herself.No one could play like that unless they were hurting inside

The young man's grey eyes flashed, and he pulled away. What do you know?Your head was always full of modeling and Matsura and the latest pretty thing to catch your eye!he accused harshly.

Tears welled up in Suzu's eyes, and her face clouded.I gave up on Yuu a long time ago,she protested softly, because I had seen that only Miki-san could fill his heart.Besides, despite all my actions, I never appealed to him at allSuzu shrugged eloquently. Bbut you had Miki-san by your side for a while, so I thought you might be struggling with letting go.

Even when we were dating Miki's heart longed for Matsura,Kei sighed, leaning his head on one hand.She never really belonged with me; she was only given into my safekeeping until her true partner was strong enough to give her the emotional support she needed.

Suzu tentatively reached out and touched Kei's free hand.You still care for her, don't you?she asked softly.

Her face glowed with genuine concern, and the need to confide in _someone_ burned in the young man's chest.He clutched the girl's soft hand convulsively andmentally damned himself for letting her sensitivity affect him.A lump formed in Kei's throat, and he forced himself to look Suzu in the eyes. Yes, he whispered simply, and he felt an invisible weight drop from his shoulders.

The girl smiled sweetly and withdrew her hand.I knew it! she chortled, reverting to her usual childish self.I'd better run or I'll be late though

The young pianist stood and offered his hand.I'll walk you to your job,he insisted, helping her up, as thanks for worrying about me.

Suzu turned pink and shyly let him lead her out the door.Kei smiled down at her, surprised by the sudden soft feelings blossoming inside.Sakuma Suzu was young and silly and everything he despised most in women, but today she had revealed the warm, caring woman inside waiting to emerge.The young man studied his companion's glowing golden hair and lithe figure, and suddenly he desperately wanted to be the one to encourage her metamorphosis from brainless, although beautiful, girl to that mysterious woman

Kei jumped when the girl touched his arm.Tsuchiya-kun, thank you for accompanying me.

We're already there? he asked foolishly, reluctant to let the moment end.

Suzu giggled lightly.You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't notice how far we'd come.Anyway I've got to hurry

The young man looked up through the sakura blossoms as she ran off toward the photographers and breathed deeply.Somehow the girl had removed the sting from his memories of his first love, Koishikawa Miki, and for the first time Kei felt as if he could move on.A new memory of a young blonde girl was edging its way into his soul, and he began humming softly.Someday, Sakuma Suzu-chan, I may find myself composing a song for you

* * *

Take me back to [Kourika's Stories Page][1]!  
Questions? Comments?

©2000 [_jscaife@austin.rr.com_][2]  


* * *

   [1]: http://orion.spaceports.com/~kourika/stories.html
   [2]: mailto:jscaife@austin.rr.com



End file.
